


бремя.

by gingercider



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: ты каждую ночь выходишь на крышуи звёздам отчаянно шепчешь,что тебе меня не хватает.
Relationships: Jake McKenzie/Main Character (Endless Summer)
Kudos: 5





	бремя.

я не был рождён,  
и я не должен был умереть. 

касаться руки твоей,  
переплетать наши пальцы,  
теряться  
в бледности твоих глаз,  
в твоём голосе,  
это всё  
я выиграл у времени.  
ты об этом не знаешь но,  
я влюблялся в тебя снова и снова  
тысячи,  
тысячи,  
тысячи,  
раз.

и мне искренне жаль, что в итоге  
я стал тем, что болит и не отпускает,  
я остался тебе тяжким бременем. 

и я знаю, что  
ты каждую ночь выходишь на крышу  
и звёздам отчаянно шепчешь,  
что тебе меня не хватает,  
что ты до сих пор не можешь принять мою не-то-чтобы смерть

мне не хватило бы слов, чтобы выразить,  
как я тебе благодарен,  
но

я не был рождён,  
и я не должен был вместе с тобой когда-нибудь умереть.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
